Gratias ad destinatum
by Chiibi-ya
Summary: Siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin importarle si los sentimientos de otras personas estaban involucrados, pero ese chico misterioso era distinto. ¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar el destino? AcexLuffy! AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologo-

Ya eran las 7:00 A.M según intuía debido al sonido del molesto despertador. El sol que se filtraba por la ventana parecía disfrutar el torturar al joven con los molestos rayos solares encima de sus parpados. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos tuvo la intención de voltearse, pero un peso encima de su pecho se lo impidió; no era necesario mirar, él ya sabía que podía ser… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar – _esta vez también he ganado la apuesta-_ para cerciorarse de que lo que pensó era verdad miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica dormida.

Así eran casi todas las mañanas de Portgas D Ace, un joven de 17 años, pecoso, pelo azabache, profundos ojos negros, que si uno los miraba se quedaba hipnotizado admirándolos. Aprovechaba de su físico y personalidad para ligar a las chicas, cosa que últimamente lo hacía más por apuestas hechas entre su grupo de amigos.

Decidió levantarse, de forma brusca para despertar a su acompañante, la cual debido al golpe contra el colchón despertó sobresaltada

-Woah! … Aag ya es de día?- fue lo que salió de su boca, mientras miraba sensualmente al chico.

-Sí y es hora de que te vayas- dijo este ignorando por completo la mirada de la joven.

-Que frío eres por la mañana, Ace-kun, ¿porque no nos quedamos un rato más?- se levantó y trato de acercarse y acariciar la espalda del chico que se encontraba vistiéndose pero fue totalmente rechazada.

-Sabes, lo que pasó anoche fue algo pasajero, nada más, no te vengas a imaginar cosas raras- dijo tajante.

La chica quedó en un estado de shock momentáneo, realmente no podía creer que sólo fue pasajero, tanto que le costó acercarse a quien había sido su amor desde tiempo y ahora sin mayor preocupación este le decía que fue solo por entretención. Unas lágrimas caían por la mejilla de la joven, mientras esta se vestía rápidamente para irse lo más rápido de allí; A Ace no le importaba en lo absoluto los sentimientos de la chica (los cuales sabía que tenía), sólo le importaba que le pagaran su apuesta, eran 1000 berries por persona, los cuales eran 6 amigos. Sonrió al saber que tendría el dinero para comprarse ese juego que quería desde hace un tiempo y sin darse cuenta quedó sólo en la habitación, la chica se había esfumado.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pues llegaba tarde a la prepa y no quería regaños tan en la mañana.

Salió de la casa en camino a la prepa y pasó por lado de una pequeña plaza cuando vio como una persona estaba inútilmente (a su vista) quitándole una pañoleta a un perro. Se paró a observar para ver mejor la situación y se dio cuenta de que era un chico, de alrededor 3 años menor que él. Río internamente cuando el perro logro zafarse del agarre y corría con el chico persiguiéndolo gritando palabrerías que no alcanzaba muy bien a entender. Sintió que debía hacer su buena obra del día así que fue a la ayuda del menor.

-Epah'- dijo mientras con una mano arrancaba sin dificultad la pañoleta de la boca del perro. El perro al sentir la mirada penetrante de este solo se acostó sobre el pasto.

-Sugoii!~ ¡gracias por la ayuda!- dijo el chico sonriendo. Era una sonrisa encantadora, que hacía que hasta el más triste sonriera.

-No fue nada- sonrío alagado el otro, estiro su mano para entregarle la pañoleta y el menor al imitar la acción para recibirla causó que sus manos se rozaran. Al menor esto no le importó realmente, pero a Ace le dio algo por dentro –_como puede tener la piel tan suave? Parecen manos de mujer..-_, pronto sintió como un calorcito se asomaba en su cara, cosa que logro simular ante el otro. – ¡_que rayos me pasa!-_

_-Soy Luffy! Un gusto conocerte – dijo nuevamente sonriendo._

-Ace, un gusto también – dijo cortésmente. Se le quedó mirando nuevamente unos momentos para apreciar su cara. Su ojos eran de un tono Jade realmente bellos y grandes, su nariz era pequeña, bajo un ojo tenía una pequeña cicatriz pero no arruinaba su cara, al contrario parecía adornarle perfectamente en esa diminuta cara.

-Bieen, gracias por todo, de verdad fue un alivio- suspiró. –Si no hubieras llegado ya pateaba el trasero del perro- dijo esto poniéndose la pañoleta en el cuello y mirando a los ojos al perro en forma de regaño.

-Jaja no fue nada- sonrió- bueno, me tengo que ir- prosiguió Ace. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando Luffy lo llama.

-Am... Oye ¿eres de por acá?- preguntó el menor.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- contestó el pecoso.

-Yossh! Te debo el favor así que toma- había sacado un envoltorio de un dulce y anotó algo.

-¿Qué es esto?, pero no te preocupes, no me debes nada- .

-Es mi número, cualquier cosa me llamas, no lo ando trayendo ahora por lo que no puedo anotar tu número-. Respondió el menor. - Hago cualquier cosa por la persona que salvó mi tesoro- prosiguió con una enorme sonrisa y un poco notorio tinte rosa en la mejilla.

_-Es muy mono-_ pensó. –Espera, ¿tesoro? Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su acompañante.

-Sí, tesoro. Esta pañoleta me la regaló alguien sumamente especial hace tiempo, por lo que la encuentro como si fuera mi preciado tesoro- dijo.

-Vaya, pues entonces lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo el pecoso aceptando el papelito que le ofrecía el menor.

Al momento de que Ace guardaba el papel, el otro chico salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Un poco confundido por aquel acto el pecoso prosiguió su camino hacia la prepa.

Al llegar a su destino, se propuso ir rápidamente a su salón, no quería recibir ningún sermón por parte de su profe. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de la nada escucha una voz familiar… comienza a mirar alrededor y ve pasar una cabellera negra junto con un grupo de personas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era esa pañoleta que hace poco había ''rescatado'' de un canino.

-¿Luffy…

* * *

Hace poco me atreví a publicar mis historias, si es que alguien lee este fic, les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber si sigo o no la historia  
Saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

En el cap. anterior, como era mi primera vez subiendo, no tenia idea de como se editaba y se subían los fic's. Asi que por eso creo que me faltó al importante (pero obvio).

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, Akainu estaría malditamente muerto y Ace con vida. :(**

* * *

El profesor explicaba _quién-sabe-que_ frente a la pizarra, mientras que algunos ponían atención, y otros… preferían hacer otras cosas.

Ace, era de los que ponían atención, pero se distraían fácilmente, y de vez en cuando misteriosamente, se dormía. En el intento de entender que rayos explicaba el señor de ahí adelante… se durmió.

_¿Ya lo sabían? Si compartimos un trago de sake, seremos hermanos. ¡A partir de ahora, somos hermanos! ___

¿Quiénes son esos chicos? Se me hacen familiares…

_Eh, ¿un papel? –Ese papel nos permitirá encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿no lo quieres?  
Nope, ¡si lo quiero! –contestó un chico con un sombrero de paja. _

¿Quién…es…él?

*Gas…

Siento que es alguien importante… pero no lo recuerdo…

*Portgas…

Eh… yo… si… lo conozco… ¡¿Luffy?!

*¡Joven Portgas!- Le gritó en el oído el profesor. –De nuevo durmiendo en clases! Vaya a mojarse la cara, y vuelva rápidamente a clases! Tendré que hablar de nuevo con su padre.

-Sisi, lo que diga-. Se levantó medio adormilado, y obedeciendo partió rumbo al baño, sin embargo, algo rondaba en su mente… ¡¿Por qué había soñado con el chico de esta mañana?! Definitivamente, algo raro pasaba últimamente en él.

Ya en el baño, mientras se mojaba el rostro, sintió como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban junto con unas pequeñas risas y luego de un momento, quien hacía esos ruidos se encontraba dentro del baño.

-Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!-. Reconociendo la voz que se dirigía a él, se secó rápidamente la cara. –_genial… pensando en el rey de roma, que pronto se asoma…_

-Hey…- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Eres de esta prepa? Nunca te había visto…- prosiguió fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? Yo si- - no pudo seguir hablando, y pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar un gritó bastante cerca de donde se encontraba.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy!

-Mierda…- susurró, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. El pecoso al notar lo que buscaba el pequeño, le agarró del brazo y se metió junto con él en una cabina e hizo que se subiera arriba del váter.

-¡Sal de donde estés, mocoso! Hey! Luffy! Sé que estás por acá… - Gritaba un tipo entrando al baño, de cabello plomizo mientras fumaba dos puros a la vez. El tipo, comenzó a abrir a patadas las puertas de cada cabina, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de donde estaban, Ace salió, subiéndose el cierre.

-Smoker-sensei, ¿Por qué está tan alterado?- preguntó. Smoker lo miró con un deje de desprecio, no le agradaba Ace, ya que su sobrina, fue víctima de sus "encantos". –Sólo eras tú… - suspiró, rendido.

-Eh, sí. ¿Buscaba a alguien?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Por alguna razón, tampoco le agradaba ese sensei.

-Sí, a un mocoso que se escapó de clases, por cierto, ¿por qué estas fuera de clases, tú también?- preguntó el peli-plomo, mientras encendía dos puros más y se los ponía en la boca.

-El profesor de álgebra me mandó. No me he escapado.- contestó el pecoso.

-Eso espero.- fue lo último que dijo mientras salía del baño.

_Psst!..¿Ya se fue?- _se escuchó dentro de la cabina. –Sí, ya está.- contestó Ace. Dicho eso, la cabina se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver al otro.

-Shishi, gracias por sacármelo de encima, ese tipo realmente es un pesado.- dijo Luffy, poniendo una cara graciosa.

-No hay de que, pero, ¿no te meteras en más problemas, si te encuentran después?- preguntó algo preocupado el pecoso. De alguna manera, se le hacía tan natural "rescatar" al pequeño, como si lo hubiese hecho siempre.

-Mmmh, supongo… pero da igual- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado?, bueno lo que sea, tengo que volver a clases.- dijo con pereza.

Luffy asintió, comenzó a caminar fuera de la cabina, pero tropezó con un puro (cortesía de Smoker|?|) chocando con Ace que estaba frente a él, y este debido a la sorpresa, tropezó cayendo de espaldas.

La posición en la que cayeron era algo… comprometedora. Luffy sentado en la parte baja del abdomen de Ace, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, y este con una mano en la cintura de Luffy y con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo. Un sonrojo por parte de los dos se apoderó de sus caras.

-Shishishi, lo siento.- Dijo el menor, tratando de levantarse, pero al hacerlo, resbaló con un charquito de agua que se encontraba en el suelo, cayendo nuevamente sobre Ace, pero esta vez, con la cara demasiada cerca del otro.

-Jaja, ¿estás bien? Eres demasiado lerdo con los pies al parece- - dijo tratando de olvidarse en la posición en la que se encontraban, pero al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos de Luffy, su cara completamente sonrojada, y los labios entre-abiertos… _Nunca había deseado besar tanto a alguien_… acercando lentamente sus labios a los del menor, y subiendo su mano -que anteriormente se encontraba en su cintura- a la mejilla, lo besó.

Fue un beso lento, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, lamió con la punta de su lengua los labios ajenos, pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad, Luffy al entender que era lo que trataba, tímidamente abrió su boca. Ace iba a meter su lengua pero –Oi! Ace!- gritaron desde afuera del baño, los dos chicos al escuchar el grito, se separaron y pararon rápidamente, Luffy con el rostro hecho un tomate, y Ace con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas. Un chico rubio entró al baño, y al percatarse de que ahí se encontraba a quien buscaba, se acercó y le golpeó la cabeza al pecoso. –Q-qué ray—

-¡¿Por qué demoras tanto, idiota?! El profesor me mandó a buscarte.- dijo el rubio.

-Auch! M-Marco! No era necesario el golpe!- respondió nervioso, miró a Luffy quien se estaba lavando la cara. –Ya me iba a la sala.- continuó.

-Ya me iba, mi trasero! Apuesto a que planeabas escaparte-. Dijo el rubio con mirada acusadora, y el dedo índice levantado apuntándole.

-Claro que no!- contestó ofendido el pecoso. Caminando junto con su rubio amigo hacia la salida del baño miró por última vez a Luffy, quien seguía mojándose la cara y al ver como este le devolvía la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, le guiño un ojo, dejando a un sonrojado y petrificado Luffy.

_¿Qué hice? Fue solo un beso, pero… ha sido el mejor que he tenido… espera… ¡Fue con un hombre! … ¡y apenas lo conozco! Sin embargo, me gustó… _Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro pecoso mientras caminaba embobado, a su lado, se encontraba su amigo Marco quien lo miraba con una sonrisa muy ancha.

Luffy quien seguía en el baño, suspiró. –Él no recuerda nada aún, ah.- susurró para sí mismo con tono triste.

Ya en la sala, Ace recibió la reprimenda del profesor y luego se fue a sentar, pero al sentarse algo cayó de sus bolsillos. Curioso, recogió ese algo.

-¿Un papel?-

* * *

-suspira- Gracias por los reviews! *-* siendo sincera, no esperaba ninguno xd

Iba a subir el capitulo hace tiempo, lo tenía listo! pero... estuve sin internet ... u_u ¡fue horrible! Por otra parte, releí una y otra vez el ''prologo'' ... me salió totalmente distinto a lo que yo quería! D: pero si a ustedes les gustó al menos c':

y eso... xd tengo el otro capitulo listo también, asi que lo subiré pronto (¡si es mi compañía de internet arregla su estúpido servicio! ¬¬) y bueno, nos leemos!...


	3. Chapter 3

Reitero, los personajes aquí presentes, son de Eiichiro Oda. Yo los tomo prestados para prostituirlos. Eh, no, digo ... olvidenlo :c

* * *

-Este es… el papel que me dio Luffy, ¿no?- susurró. Lo comenzó a examinar, y ya no era un envoltorio de dulce, tan solo era un papel blanco, con el nombre de Luffy anotado en él. Algo extrañado lo sostuvo por un momento en su palma, y el papel se comenzó a mover solo. –Ah, se comenzó a mover . . . ¡¿se mueve solo?! ¡¿Qué es este papel?! -. Algo asustado, lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, y trató inútilmente de poner atención.

Ese día, las clases terminaban temprano, debido a una reunión importante de profesores, según anunciaron.

Ace iba llegando a la salida, cuando le tocan el hombro. Giró un poco la cara en dirección donde le habían tocado, y no vio a nadie, cuando volvió la cabeza en frente de él estaban sus amigos. Tatch, Jozu, Marco, Vista, Haruta,Izou. Lo miraban con una sonrisa sospechosa.  
-Asi que aquí estaban! Los estuve buscando, chicos.- dijo el pecoso-.

-Uh, sí. Tuvimos que acompañar a Vista a revisar sus estúpidas flores.- contestó Marco en tono de fastidio, y los demás asintieron con fastidio también.

-Hey! No son estúpidas, estúpido pulpo!- exclamó Vista a Marco. Este al escuchar como le dijo, una vena le creció en la frente, iba a decir algo, pero Ace conociendo de antemano lo que pasaría, decidió intervenir.

-Ya chicos, a lo importante, ¿tienen mi dinero? e_e- preguntó.

-¿De verdad lo lograste? ¡No te creo! Tienes que tener una evidencia.- dijo un chico, de mediana estatura, pelo negro, contextura delgada y que tenía cara de mujer. Justo cuando dijo eso, la chica de esa mañana pasó por el lado de ellos, esta miró a Ace con enojo, y le gritó. –¡Maldito idiota! y salió corriendo. Los presentes ahí, suspiraron derrotados.

-Eso es una buena evidencia, Izou…- murmuró Thatch. Los demás comenzaron a sacar los berries, y se los pasaron al pecoso. Este los recibió gustoso.

-Jé! Ahora puedo comprarme el Pirate warriors!- dijo con alegría.

-Bastardo suertudo- le dijo Marco, en modo de broma. –Bien, ¿por qué no vamos a los bolos?- continuó. Todos asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar. Ya en la salida, Marco se detuvo a mirar en cierta dirección y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oi, Ace.- llamó al pecoso. Este miró a quien lo llamaba. –Están coqueteando con tu nueva conquista- dijo en tono divertido. Ace no entendiendo lo que quería decir, miró a donde Marco estaba mirando, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Apoyado en un grueso árbol se encontraba Luffy, y enfrente de este, con una mano apoyada al lado de su cabeza, estaba otro tipo. Los demás no entendiendo que quería decir Marco miraron hacia esa dirección. –Ah, yo conozco a ese tío… es Trafalgar Law, ¿no? Es una especie de playboy, todas las chicas andan detrás de él, pero dicen que le va a los dos bandos.- comentó Thatch.

Por alguna razón, esa escena le hizo enfurecer de sobremanera, y en su mente ya estaba la imagen de él golpeando hasta morir al moreno. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia ellos, pero paró en seco. –Pero Marco, ¿a que te refieres con nueva conquista?- inquirió curioso Vista. A Ace se le heló la sangre, no se había puesto a pensar en eso… ¡¿Acaso… el cabeza pulpo había visto lo que pasó en el baño y solo se hizo el tonto?! Marco iba a decir algo, pero el pecoso le tapó la boca con la mano al instante.

-Ha ha, eres un pesado Marco. No lo tomen en cuenta chicos, este pulpo solo me molesta con él porque yo amablemente lo ayudé en la mañana. Nosé que tiene en la cabeza, jajaja.- dijo nerviosamente Ace. Marco se deshizo de la mano del otro, y se echó a reír.

-Mmph, si es eso.- dijo entre risas. Ace suspiró, tendría que hablar con Marco a solas después. Su furia volvió cuando se giró a mirar nuevamente el árbol y Law estaba acercando su cara peligrosamente cerca a la del menor. Antes de que su cerebro diera alguna orden, Ace caminó hacia ellos, y llamó a su "conquista".

-Oi, Luffy!- dijo al tiempo en que se puso al lado de ellos. Este viró su cara a quien le llamaba y sonrío. –Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿puedes venir? O ¿interrumpo algo?- prosiguió fingiendo que no había visto tal escena. Law, quien miraba molesto al pecoso, se separó de Luffy, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar a paso lento, sin antes darle una mirada lujuriosa al menor, cuando estuvo unos metros de los otros habló en voz alta.

-No te olvides de la propuesta, Monkey-ya.- dicho esto, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino.

A Ace, literalmente, le salían llamas del cuerpo. Que se creía ese tipo coqueteando con su Luffy enfrente de él,… -¿"su Luffy"? ¡Qué rayos ocurre conmigo! Apenas lo conozco desde esta mañana! P-pero… Aaaaaaarg!- Pensaba el pecoso, mientras el menor lo veía curioso y divertido.

-Etto… ¿Ace? ¿Aló? ¿Tierra llamando a Ace?- viendo que este seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, se amurró. ¿Para qué lo llamaba si se iba a quedar como idiota? Debía saber si él recordó algo o no, era importante, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ya hastiado de ver como su acompañante aún no despabilaba, se desesperó.

- Tú… ¡Estúpido pecoso sin gracia!- dijo mientras le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Gracias a esto, Ace finalmente salió de su trance.

-¿Q-qué te pasa?... ¡¿A quién le dices pecoso sin-gracia, tú maldito enano?!- respondió rápidamente, mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada.  
-¿A quién más? Ibas a decirme algo ¿no? ¿Por qué te quedas como estúpido sin hablar?- inquirió el menor. El mayor calló, tenía razón… ¿qué le diría? Él solo lo llamó para alejarlo de ese playboy.

-Eh…- no se le venía a la mente que decirle, y en su mente, volvió a imaginarse lo ocurrido en el baño. Se sonrojó. –Sobre lo ocurrido en el baño…- balbuceó. Luffy al entender lo que trató de decir, su cara se volvió un tomate. Este gesto hizo que el pecoso riera, no era el único que pensaba en eso. De pronto, recordó que sus amigos estaban ahí, giró su cabeza para verlos, y se encontró con todos ellos confundidos o curiosos mirándolos, excepto Marco… ese maldito pulpo se estaba riendo, de seguro estaba disfrutando el pensar como chantajearlo. –Ah, sí! Quería preguntarte sobre este papel… - dijo, recordando el pedacito de papel, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo puso en su palma, al hacerlo, el papel comenzó a apuntar a Luffy.

-Oh, eso… Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada. Verás, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Tengo un asunto con Torao…- contestó con voz triste.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Este es el papel que tú me diste, no?, ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva a voluntad? … Hey!- dijo viendo a Luffy quien desviaba la mirada. No comprendiendo que ocurría, se molestó. –Está bien, como sea. Ah si, sobre lo del baño, solo olvídalo, fue una equivocación.- prosiguió, dejando que su enojo saliera a gusto, en palabras que él no quiso decir. El menor no quería creer lo que escuchaba y solo atinó a agachar la cabeza. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo. –N-no quise… decir eso… - susurró.

Luffy levantó la cabeza firmemente, pero con la mirada notoriamente triste. –Sigues siendo un estúpido.- contestó. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por donde Law había ido. Se detuvo un momento y prosiguió hablando. –Si quieres saber que es, tienes que recordar tú mismo.- Giró su cabeza hacia Ace y continuó. – Shirohige, Sombrero de paja, 17, Bandidos de montaña. Ejecución. ¿Realmente no te suenan esos conceptos? Pues, trata de recordar algo… no hay mucho tiempo.- terminó de decir lo último con la voz quebrada, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, y salió corriendo.

Ace lo iba a llamar, pero Marco le detuvo. –Empeorarás las cosas.- fue lo único que dijo. Tenía razón, así que solo dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos y comenzó a andar.

-Oi Ace… ¿quién es ese chico? Y ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Parecía como si te conociera hace bastante.- preguntó curioso Thatch. Ace no contestó, ni él sabía que quiso decir Luffy con eso. Pensando en que quiso decir, recordó algo de sueño en clases… "el chico con el sombrero de paja" también hace un tiempo, que soñaba con un viejo de barba blanca y curvada… "Shirohige" ¡¿qué rayos tenía que ver con él esos conceptos!?

-Lo siento chicos, hoy no iré a los bolos… tengo algunas cosas que hacer… - dicho esto se marchó.

- Él sigue sin poder recordar nada, verdad? …- comentó Vista. Los demás asintieron y suspiraron.

-Hay que darle algo de tiempo… pero… siento algo de pena por Mugiwara… ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedará?- dijo Izou.

-No lo sé, pero él ha tenido que soportar ver a Ace yéndose con todas esas chicas… ¡ese estúpido pecoso que insiste en conseguir dinero a través de apuestas! .- dijo molesto Marco. –Solo espero que recuerde antes de la fecha límite.- finalizó. Los demás asintieron, y siguieron su camino a los bolos.

Mientras, Luffy quien había salido corriendo después de esa escena…

-¿Que es este lugar? parece un parque… esta algo deteriorado, lo más probable, es que nadie haya visitado ese lugar en años.- se dijo a sí mismo. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, hasta que encontró un árbol enorme, encima de este, en la copa, había lo que parecía ser una casita de madera. –Que recuerdos… - susurró con tono triste. Comenzó a escalar hasta que llegó a la casita.

Dentro de ella había una mesita y tres sillas, frente una ventana había un timón con musgo alrededor. Luffy se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas juntas y la cabeza apoyada en estas. –Se parece demasiado a nuestra casita en la montaña.- dijo sonriendo. -… Sabo… ayúdame… ¿qué haré si Ace no logra recordar? – dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras que por sus ojos caían bastantes lágrimas. Miró su mano y la volteó, en su muñeca había lo que parecía ser un tatuaje que formaba el número 4.

-No me queda mucho…- susurró.

* * *

**NT: **Admitiré que me costó demasiado darle ''forma'' a este capitulo... pero lo logré. *-* Casi dos mmil palabras, es mi record! e_e

(tuve que volver a ver la saga de marine ford y el pasado de Luffy... he llorado como nena nuevamente u_u)

Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews :D No se imaginan como uno se alegra al leerlos... bueno, al menos yo xd  
Y si, la historia tal vez está tomando un curso algo ''raro'' pero en los capitulos siguientes, aclararé todo.

Por otra parte, nosé cuando pueda subir otro capi debido a ciertas circunstancias... pero haré lo que pueda porque sea pronto ^^ bueno, nos leemos~ ...


	4. Chapter 4

Ace llegó a su casa y pasó directamente a su habitación, a pesar de ser un día corto, muchas cosas habían sucedido… Desde que Luffy le dijo que tratara de recordar, pequeños fragmentos en su memoria iban y venían.

_"¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Te salvaré aunque me muera!"_

Ahí iba otro recuerdo… esa voz… era igual a la de Luffy… ¡¿quién rayos era él?! … además, ¿seguiría enfadado conmigo?

-Me dejé llevar... maldición! Los celos me jugaron en contra, ¿por qué tuvo que mencionar que se iba con ese tipo?- se dijo a sí mismo. Lo más raro de todo, es que apenas lo conocía de esta mañana, pero no era tonto, era obvio que Luffy lo conocía de antes y no necesariamente de la prepa, pero ¿de dónde?... –Espero que no sepa sobre lo de mis apuestas…- susurró. Después de un debate mental tratando de descubrir de donde lo conocía, decidió darse un baño.

Comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba dirigiéndose al baño, ya allí se miró al espejo de reojo y notó una mancha en medio de su pecho.

-Eh? ¿Cómo me hice esto?- la mancha era café, un tanto rojiza, de gran tamaño y parecía tener la forma de un puño. –Tal vez me lo hizo ella ayer en la noche.- se contestó solo en voz baja. Dio media vuelta hacia la ducha y notó algo extraño. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿En la espalda también?- trató de recordar la pasada noche con aquella chica y ninguna posición que hicieron era posible. –Esto no pudo ser por ella…- A la misma altura que en el pecho, en su espalda había una mancha igual a la otra, como si le hubieran atravesado un puño en su torso.

-¿Será algo a la piel? Mejor iré al doctor luego, solo por precaución…- susurró y entró completamente a la ducha. Comenzó a enjabonarse pero le ocurrió algo bastante peculiar… se durmió.

La hora pasó rápidamente, al parecer perdió la noción del tiempo en aquella casita, se paró y bajó del árbol. ¿Qué horas serian?  
Empezó a caminar de regreso por donde había venido. Desde que había llegado a esta época, aproximadamente hace una semana, se quedaba la mayor parte en casa de Zoro… pero no del que él conocía, ese que salvó de manos de esos marines incompetentes, su segundo al mando, si no al "Zoro de esta época". No sabiendo nada de este lugar cuando llegó, vagó por las calles y en una calle casi desierta encontró al peli-verde.

**-Flashback-**_  
_  
¡Teeengo hambre!... Sanji! ¡Comida! ... …. –Extraño a los chicos, y a la comida de Sanji.- murmuró con unas pequeñas lagrimitas. Siguió su camino a donde sus pies lo guiaran hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, frustrado, dio media vuelta para seguir otro camino cuando algo le llamó la atención. –Eh? Ese es… ¡¿Zoro?!

En un callejón sin salida por otro lado de la calle, estaba un chico sentado en posición de loto, este era de tez morena y el pelo verde-marimo. El susodicho sintió la mirada sobre él, observó al pequeño y dijo: -Oi, Luffy. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-en tono alto y lo más tranquilamente posible.

Luffy, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, iba a estirar sus brazos como comúnmente lo hacía para ir hacia donde estaba el otro, y al percatarse de que no funcionaba se extrañó, no había nada que bloqueara sus poderes, no? Luego de un breve momento de meditación, comenzó a correr en dirección a él.

-¡Zoro!- exclamó alegre con unas lagrimitas en la orilla de sus ojos. –Espera, ¿no serás Bon-chan de nuevo? S-si eres B-bon-chan… l-lograste escapar de Impel down?- dijo lo último llorando a mares, ya que comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido antes de llegar a Marineford y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del menor.- ¿Por cierto, te escapaste de la prepa?- continuó cuando ya había logrado soltarse.

-¿Prepa? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- contestó, mientras en su mente recreaba una imagen de un crepé, con mucha carne alrededor.- ¿Por cierto, que haces aquí? ¿Y los demás?- inquirió ansioso nuevamente, realmente quería verlos.

–Supongo que en clase, nosotros también deberíamos estar ahí… Ah~ realmente me gustaría estar en una época en donde no hay que ir a clases…-

Fue en ese momento en que Luffy cayó en cuenta, esta era otra época, tal como lo había dicho lucecita-chan. Aquí los mugiwara no habían sido separados por el tipo oso, aquí no habían piratas ni marines, aquí no existe Impel down, aquí no hubo guerra y más importante aquí Ace… no había muerto… por esta razón lucecita-chan lo envió a este lugar, esta era su única oportunidad para evitar aquel fatal destino en aquella guerra.  
_  
Cuando Shirohige dejó escapar toda su ira a través de terremotos provocados por su fruta del diablo, las dimensiones también sufrieron, creando aberturas por todos lados. Luego de entrar en un estado de inconciencia, al parecer fue rescatado por Jimbe de manos de Akainu, en ese entonces aún tenía cierta capacidad para oír un poco, cuando una misteriosa vocecita le susurró al oído. – ¿Desearías cambiar el destino?- de un momento a otro, todo el mundo se paralizó, no se escuchaba nada, el agua del mar no se movía ni un mm. Y Luffy abrió los ojos. Seguía en brazos de Jimbe, quien parecía una estatua, y frente a su cara se encontraba una luz flotante._

-Hey.- se escuchó dentro de aquella luz.  
-¿Quién… qué eres? Logró articular Luffy.  
-mmh? Oh lamento mis malos modales, soy Hikari, una de las muchas encargadas de mantener el orden entre todas las dimensiones.  
-…¿dimen…siones?

_–Sí, dimensiones. Ustedes los humanos, estudian sobre lo que podría suceder en el futuro, y sacan conclusiones del por qué personajes del pasado hicieron esto y aquello. No es así como funcionan las cosas completamente. El destino de cada humano, animal, planta u objeto ya está escrito. Nuestro líder, al que ustedes suelen llamar "Dios" escribe su destino. Hay distintos mundos… o más bien podrían llamarse épocas. Tenemos una biblioteca, con cada registro de cada ser y sus vidas en distintas épocas._

–No entendiste completamente, ah. Bien, lo haré más simple… el destino de tu hermano ya estaba escrito, pero no era este.  
–Eh?  
–La verdad, el que iba a morir eras tú, aunque para reconfortarte un poco, salvarías a tu hermano. Pero, Ace logró cambiar tu destino y de paso, el de él. En el registro de vida de tu hermano, estaba escrito que él derrotaría a Akainu. Cuando tú no pudiste moverte más, Akainu si te atravesaría el pecho ya que Ace, desde el lugar que se encontraba, ni corriendo a su máxima velocidad podría evitarlo. Estaba escrito que cuando tu murieras, Ace enloquecería y acabaría con ese almirante.- dijo apuntando a Akainu, quien también parecía estatua. –Y ocurrirían cambios drásticos que llevarían a cabo lo que seguía escrito en el registro. Pero tu hermano, literalmente, sobre-escribió su propio destino y sobre-escribió el tuyo también, obviamente. Maldición, los "D" siempre causan problemas. Podría decirse que ustedes son un fallo de nuestro líder…- dijo lo último más para sí mismo.

_–Quieres decir… que ¿Ace no moriría acá?...  
–Sipe. El cambio en el registro de Ace, provocó también el cambio en el registro de todos, es por eso que nuestro trabajo, ¡se ha complicado demasiado! Así que, aquí es cuando entro en escena yo. La verdad, Ace es demasiado importante para futuros sucesos que estaban escritos… y tú también. No leí completamente tu registro… pero creo que en verdad no hubieras muerto del todo…¡Ah! Me estoy desviando del tema. Como sea, como dije al principio… ¿quieres una oportunidad para cambiar sus destinos? Sería beneficioso para ti y para mí._

_–Lo… dices… en serio?  
–Por supuesto.-contestó. (Además realmente quiero seguir leyendo su historia romántica y prohibida). -pensó. _

_–¡Por supuesto que quiero!- exclamó Luffy con todas las fuerzas que pudo .Trató de soltarse del agarre de Jimbe, pero sus fuerzas ya no daban.  
–Bien, pero hay una condición…_

Lo que no se imaginaba, es que se encontraría con personas a las que ya conocía anteriormente. El saber que sus nakamas y él estarían juntos incluso en otros tiempos, lo alegró en demasía.

_–_Hey, Luffy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Zoro al ver como el otro parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Este salió de su trance y volvió a mirar al otro.

–Ah, sí, estoy bien.- Aprendió en una de sus aventuras, mejor dicho cuando cayó en la sede del G8, que sería mejor tratar de actuar como aquí lo hacían. –Uh si, Zoro, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Ace?- no estaría demás preguntar, ellos se conocían en la otra época, tal vez lo hacían acá también. Lucecita-chan le aclaró que aquí no serían hermanos de crianza o familia, por lo que leyó en el registro.

–Ace? Uhm sí, conozco a alguien llamado así, va en nuestra prepa también, aunque va ya en último año. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Oh, nada, por nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Salí de mi casa para ir a la prepa y extrañamente llegué aquí.- dijo con simpleza el peli-marimo. Luffy estalló a carcajadas, su segundo al mando, sea en la época que sea, nunca tendría sentido de la orientación. –Mejor vámonos, Nami se cabreará si se entera de que nos saltamos las clases.- prosiguió enfurruñado al ver como el menor se burlaba.

**-Fin flashback-**

Seguía su camino a casa del espadachín, cuando sintió que lo seguían, miró de reojo y vio a dos tipos. Robin -_quien era universitaria y novia de Franky, su amigo y profesor de robótica en esta época_- le comentó que se cuidara, ya que a pesar de ser un hombre, era demasiado inocente y muy atrayente a los ojos de los hombres también. Apresuró el paso, no debía romper la condición que Lucecita-chan le dijo. Dobló varias veces, seguía caminos rectos, volvía a doblar y los tipos seguían ahí. Una venita le creció en la frente, si no fuera porque una de las condiciones era no pelear con nadie, para no llamar la atención del "Líder", esos tipos estarían en el hospital. Llegó a una esquina, y se dio media vuelta, se le estaba acabando la paciencia. –¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó al aire, o más bien a los tipos que estaban detrás de un robusto árbol.

–Haha, ¿sabías que estábamos ahí? Kawaii-san~ dijo un tipo de pelo negro algo largo, ojos grandes y verdes, de piel café. Debía de tener unos 40 años.  
–Obviamente.- contestó cabreado.  
–Lo ves, Coribou? Es un preciosidad de chico~  
–Sí, hermano.- contestó un tipo regordete, piel pálida y ojeroso, además de un raro peinado.  
–Bueno, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Te invitaremos la cena~ -dijo acercándose cada vez más a Luffy  
–Eh? Cena?- esa propuesta se le hacía realmente llamativa. ¡Moría de hambre!  
–Sí, la cena, ¿te parece un banquete con todos los tipos de carne?  
Cada vez más la propuesta se hacía mejor, tal vez, no eran malos tipos y se dieron cuenta de que tenía demasiada hambre. –Genial, está bien. ¿Dónde está el banquete?- contestó con los ojos en forma de carne.

–Síguenos, tenemos un restaurante cerca de aquí~  
–Bien!- comenzó a seguir a los tipos, no podían ser malos, ¡les estaban ofreciendo comida! Y uno de ellos tenía una capa, claramente era un héroe! Tal vez, ese tipo conocía a Sogeking.

–Hey, hey ¿Qué creen que hacen, par de hermanos idiotas?- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

–Uh-uh… ¡¿T-tú?!- exclamó nervioso el oji-verde al darse vuelta. –N-nada, hehehe, ya sabes, eh… el chico estaba perdido y…  
–¿Creen que soy idiota?- preguntó, con un aura oscura detrás de él. Era un tipo de unos 37 años, ojos marrones, y con un bigote algo extravagante.

–A-ah no, por supuesto que no… bueno Roger, nosotros nos vamos…, lo siento chico, el banquete tendrá que esperar.- dicho esto, huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron.

–eh? No puede ser! Quería ese banquete.- dijo Luffy con tristeza. En ese momento también, su estómago hizo un ruido gracioso.

–Jajajajajajaja bien, ¿por qué no comes en mi casa? Luego, te llevaré a tu casa, eres el nieto de Garp, no? Deberías tener más precaución.- dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

–Ossan, ¿conoces a mi abuelo? ¿Quién eres?- cuando Zoro lo llevó a su casa, se enteró de que su abuelo en la época de los piratas, ¡también era su abuelo acá! Y obviamente, Garp lo recibió esa vez con su característico puño de amor, por haber demorado tanto sin avisar.

–Soy su compañero de copas Dime tío Roger. Bien, ¿nos vamos?  
–Sí, ossan!

¿Cómo se pudo quedar dormido nuevamente mientras se bañaba? Si no fuera porque había cerrado la llave del agua cuando se enjabonaba, hubiera muerto ahogado. Cada vez le aburría más su estúpida narcolepsia.

Afortunadamente, despertó antes de que alguien llegara a casa, si su padre lo hubiera visto así, se burlaría de él toda la vida. Lo peor, es que mientras dormía, soñó con Luffy. Ese chico realmente lo tenía mal… y ¡solo ha pasado un día de conocerlo!

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre y su padre llegaría luego, y como él es el único que cocina bien, tenía que encargarse de la comida. Entre picar, freír, condimentar y cosas por el estilo, el tiempo pasó y su padre había llegado. Lo sintió abriendo la puerta, pero venía con otra persona al parecer.  
–Oi! Mi querido pequeño Ace~ el chico que prepara las mejores cenas de todo el mundo~ -se escuchó desde el living. A Ace le crecieron varias venas en la frente, y se dirigió a donde le gritaban.

–Te dije que dejaras eso, estúpido viejo!- exclamó el pecoso. –Además, si vas a traer visitas tienes que avisar. Oh, siento mis modales, por favor diculp- ¿L-L-Luffy? .- su cara era un dilema,¡¿ que hacia su padre junto a Luffy?! Ese chico lo estaba torturando!

Luffy se sonrojó al verlo, no tenía idea de que se encontraría con Ace, era todo coincidencia? Entonces… ¡¿el ossan era el rey pirata!? Por supuesto, de la otra época. –H-hey… - fue lo que atinó a decir en ese momento junto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Oh? ¿Se conocen? Perfecto! Ace, terminaste la comida? Luffy se quedará a comer.- dijo con esa característica sonrisa. –Ugh, olvidé pasarle eso a Rayleigh… espérenme un poco chicos, vuelvo en un momento! Ah sí, avisaré a Garp que estas aquí Luffy! – gritaba mientras corría hacia fuera de la casa.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos…

* * *

_Nt de la autora; ¡Hola! ヾ__(´･__ω･｀__)_

Confesaré, de que terminé este capitulo en la noche de mi cumpleaños, estaba borracha. Y al otro día vi que habia escrito y ¡quedó así! me gusto:3 aunque ya sobria(?) edité algunas partes.

No pude actualizar antes por culpa del internet. ¡Mec*goenCl*ro! encima, entré a un colegio nuevo a solo 2 meses de terminar el año... he estudiado como ¡china!  
y porque no tenia la inspiración para terminarlo~ cofcofmentiraflojademierd*cofcof  
Aún así, espero les agrade el capitulo, y creo que voy aclarando un poquito el porque el título o la trama ... aunque leo el resumen, y nada que ver con la historia! D: 【・ヘ・_?】_

Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan review, realmente ayudan a seguir escribiendo:3 ehm.. y eso... tengo la mitad del otro capitulo listo, me falta poquito~ peronosecuandolosubaporquemiinternetesunamierda (leáse todo esto rápido) y le estoy robando net al vecino (ц｀_ω´ц*)_

Chiibi cambio y fuera! tu-


End file.
